User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's Misadventures: Diaz and Hopkins part 3
3 days later, Saturday, 8:29 AM Michael's second week at Bullworth was done. The week was uneventful, he hung out with Greg and C-Money that he almost forgot his promise to Jimmy. That is until he called and reminded him about their plan, Michael got up and got dressed. Jimmy was waiting for him at the Boys Dorm, they would then work out their plan for how to deal with Gary and his boys. He arrived at the Academy, it was quiet. Nothing but the rustling of the leaves. every weekend students rush to get the heck off the school grounds, and Michael wasn't really happy to be here for the weekend, so he could agree with them. He met Jimmy in front of the Boys dorm, "what's up dude?" Michael asks as he approaches Jimmy. Jimmy throws him his car keys. "You drive, I don't have my license." Jimmy explains, but little does he know that Michael has a permit, not a license. "I don't have a license." Michael puts it bluntly. "I'm still fifteen, why don't you take your license test?" Michael asks, laughing. Jimmy laughs as well which worries Michael just a bit. "I failed it, I have to wait 28 days." Jimmy replies, "you drive, but lets not get caught, easy." Jimmy says. "Besides the cops here won't notice anything as long as you keep a low profile. We're going to the trailer park in the Industrial Area. I'll lead ya there." He finishes, after explaining what will happen. "Can we bring Greg?" He asks Jimmy. "Your choice." Jimmy replies silently. "The more the merrier." He says, sounding more enthusiastic. Now all Michael had to do was call him. He gets his phone out and calls Greg. "Hello?" Greg yells over an overly excited crowd. "Dude, we're trying to find Gary." Michael says with an excited tone. "You wanna come with us?" "Fucking A!" He yells with excitement. "I'm at Blue Balls in New Coventry. Pick me the fuck up!" Greg said, with much vulgar in his tone. "Are you sober?" Michael asks, almost breaking into laughter over Greg's antics. "Yeah I am, why wouldn't I?!" Greg replies, sounding half offended. "CHUG IT CHUG IT CHUG IT!" He starts yelling at someone who was obviously watering down something. With that Michael hangs up. "He's in New Coventry." Michael says to Jimmy, who appeared to be listening with interest to the conversation he just had. "Alright cool, we just gotta pick him up." If only it were actually that easy. They arrived at the Blue Balls clubhouse area. The music inside was blasting and people passing by watched on with annoyance. Greg must have seen them coming as he stumbled outside, contrary to what he said about not being drunk he was drunk, no doubt about it. "Wooh, party like we're in California!" Michael joked as Greg approached the car and entered the backseet. He fell down in the backseat of the car and just stayed that way most of the ride. "What's up, guys?!" Greg yelled. "I'm pretty fucking drunk!" He yelled with enthusiasm. "We know." Michael said as made the left turn then the right turn. "Where the hell are we going?" Greg asked finally sitting up in the backseat. "Are we heading to the Industrial Area?" He asked quietly, a contradiction to his attitude when they picked him up at the Blue Balls Greaser hangout. "Yep, we're looking for Gary." Jimmy replied. "Al-fucking-right!" Greg yelled, his excitement was obviously showing. "This is gonna be good, I can't wait to kick some faggot ass!" Greg was popping his knuckles now. Michael was laughing at how Greg was acting. Greg, you are one funny-ass drunk, bro. ''He thought. ''It's a shame you probably won't even remember this. They arrive at the trailer park, Michael unbuckles his belt and opens the car door. When he opens it a pit bull jumps at him. "What the hell?!" Michael yells, the pit bull was literally foaming at the mouth. The fucker wanted a piece of Michael, but Michael didn't want to give anything to the beast. "Damn dude, sorry about the car." Michael directed to Jimmy, the car was an old run down Admiral. Jimmy gave Michael a reassured look. "It's my new phony dad's, don't worry about it." Michael chuckled then nodded. "What the fuckity fuck are we waiting for?!" Greg said stumbling out of the car and then getting tackled by the dog. Michael came out quick and threw the dog off the intoxicated Gregory Ryder. "You alright, man?" Michael asked, noticing some bruises on his face. "It wanted a kiss..." Greg fired back at Michael. Stumbling on words to say. "It was trying to eat you." Michael pointed out, "I don't believe kiss would be the right word for it." "Ahh, fuck you man!" With that Michael lifted up Greg and put him in the back of the car. "Yeah lets bring a drunk guy along, what could go wrong?" Michael peaks his sarcasm, as Jimmy watches on. "It was your idea." Jimmy says as they start walking to one of the houses. "We're going to an old friend of Gary's. He should tell us about where to find him." Jimmy explains. "Hopefully." Michael replies, sounding somewhat unsure about the events that were about to happen. They came up the porch of a small house, there was a large window with blinds blocking the only way to see in. There was nearly destroyed couch on the porch. Jimmy knocked on the door. There were a few seconds, the blinds moved then seconds later the door had opened. Standing in front of them there was a guy about Michael's height. He was much skinnier though, and had trouble standing on two feet, he was slouched over (like an old man) and didn't look a day over 21. His face was cleanely shaved and he had long black hair. "What's going on Jack?" Jimmy says. "Not much." The kid had a deep voice, even by Michael standards who, as well, had a deep voice. "Who's the the tall kid?" "This would be Michael. The kid I told you about." Jimmy replied. "Can we come inside?" He asked the kid who looked a little reluctant to the question. "This kid ain't a snake, is he?" The stranger, Jack asked. Jimmy shook his head. "No, considering we're both in on Gary's plot." Jimmy said walking through the door with Michael in tow. "He'd have nothing to gain but everything to lose." "What the hell do you mean?" Michael asked. Jack and Jimmy both looked at each other then back at Michael who looked confused. "Gary has the school wired. If we do anything out of the ordinary he will catch us. He's got insiders watching us." Jimmy started to explain Gary's ways. "You, me, Greg, C-Money, the clique bosses." Jimmy stated. "So we are basically fucked when we act up?" Michael replied bluntly. "Charming." Was his sarcastic finisher. Michael thought that having a lot of Gary's snakes at his throat would make this just as worse. Anyone at Bullworth could be one of Gary's spies, and that worried him. Trusting anyone would become problematic, if impossible at that. "That's why we have to act quickly if anything gets fucked up." Jack points out the obvious. "That's why I'm out here, because most of Bullworth's enemies get comfy here. This is outlaw territory." He said, almost reminiscent to what a cowboy would say. "I didn't realize we were cowboys," was Michael's half hearted reply. "So Jimmy we came here so you could introduce me to your spy?" Michael questioned Jimmy's idea. "He's part of the plan. We also need Charles Caldwell." Jimmy stated. "I'll find him tomorrow." Michael replied. "Shouldn't be too hard to find. Charles isn't exactly the quietest kid." Michael thought about his first meeting with Charles. Where he almost shot him and his rumble with the jockstraps. "Okay, lets go back." Jimmy said, and with that they left Jack's run down house. When they got to the car Greg was yelling at the window at something. "Greg, shutup we're going back to the school." Michael said to Greg who was halfway out the backseat window. Greg brought himself back in. The next day, 5:49 A.M. "Hey Mike." A familiar voice says as it enters his room. Michael looked at his clock and saw that it was 5:49 in the morning. Certainly not a good time to wake him up. "What the hell are you doing here?" Michael asks with a strained tone. "Wait, how did you get into my apartment?!" Michael yelled sitting up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. Charles told him what he was doing there and where he was going (back to where he came from). Michael had wished him a fond farewell. He forgot to tell Charles what he needed him for, and when he was already gone he started to think about that mistake. It's only one week, right? Category:Blog posts